This invention relates to an electronic musical instrument capable of achieving a transient musical tone effect such as "chiff" during a part of a period from the rise to the fall of a musical tone by emphasizing the amplitude (volume) of a selected one or ones of frequency components constituting the musical tone.
In a prior art electronic musical instrument wherein harmonic waveforms constituting a musical tone are stored in separate memories and the harmonics read out in parallel from the respective memories are mixed together to form a musical tone of a desired tone color, the tone pitch and the tone color of the musical tone are fixedly determined once the ratio of mixing of the respective harmonics is set and the set tone pitch and tone color never change from the start to the end of production of the musical tone. This tends to give an monotonous impression to the audience.